Called of Duty Heroes: Episode 2 part 2
by hero101
Summary: Our Heroes are now at a Complex fighting off the Zombies as they Survive they Carnage.


**Last Time We saw Them was Transformers Rescue Bots: Heatwave, Boulder, Star Wars the Clone Wars: Commander Cody, and Ben 10 Omniverse: Ben Tennyson were hold off the Zombies by a House in Woods.**

 **"Teleporter's Ready, Quick All together everybody. Including You Cody" said Boulder as the Gang Huddled, and then Teleported to somewhere, But not in Vestroia. Sorry.**

* * *

At Mandalore was a Senator: Padme Amidala, and a Jedi Knight: Anakin Skywalker are at a Meeting with Senators of the Republic, and the Separatists about the Neutral Worlds. Lott Dodd: "Preposterous, We never make deals with Separatist because we do business with them. The Trade Federation is Neutral".

Padme: "Well someone from Your Trade Federation was giving out defenses to the Separatist, and Innocents were now Slaves". Lott Dodd: "Be careful of what you say. You made be protected be your Jedi Knight, But not to Me" He said as Anakin clinch his Fist.

Before the Talk continues, a Energy Shock came to the floor behind them as a Clone Commander was in their View. "Commander Cody?!" said Anakin as Cody saluted to the Jedi General, "Sir. Sorry to drop in" said Cody. "What is all of this, I demand to know!" said Duchess Satine asking.

Cody tries to explain, "Well, You see-. (Cody gets teleported again), AAAAAAHHHHHH!" said Commander Cody as He disappears. Everyone froze as the Clone disappears by electricity.

"What kind of Sorcery is this Master Skywalker?!" said Lott Dodd as Anakin replies, "I'm gonna explain this to the Council of this Event. If You excuse Me Senators, and Duchess" He said as He walks away with Satine looking at Him with Curiosity.

At a Transformers BotCon. Heatwave was teleported there as He looks around, and then a Sound came on. Woman on the Speaker: "Attention Transformer Rescue Bots Members, We have a Very Special Unexpected Guest out on the Balcony. Please give a Warm Welcome to: The Rescue Bot: Heatwave" She said as Heatwave turns around.

Then He sees a Hoard of Transformers Rescue Bot Fans, and the Paparazzi coming at Him, Screaming, and All. "AAH!" said Heatwave as He tries to Cocked in the Mechanism to the **BAR** : **Browning Automatic Rifle**. Then He tries to Run until a Guy in a Marvel Winter Soldier tackles Him, and then Everyone tackles on Him trying to get His Autograph.

Heatwave was covering Himself as grabbed his Right Leg, and dragged Him away from the Crowd as Fast as Lightning. Who was actually really Lightning McQueen save Him from the Fan Hoard, and Paparazzi. Plus while Heatwave was holding on to his BAR Rifle.

He leans Up to Him, "Lightning?!" said Heatwave as Him goes back down by a bump. Lightning was dragging Heatwave by holding onto the Leg with His Teeth, "Don't worry. I'll get You out as Soon as Possible" said Lightning muffling with his Mouth while dragging.

Then Me, and Doc Hudson appeared to help out Lightning from the Hoard, "Richard, Doc. What are All of You three doing Here?!" said Heatwave as We hid ourselves from the Crowd.

"We came to find You, and the other Three by this Locator" I said with a Dimensional Tracker. Heatwave then put his Hands behind his Head, and his Left Leg across his Right Leg, and tells them, "You know I'm not gonna be around for Awhile now. So I'll say make sure You can contact Me with these" said Heatwave as He gives Me a Radio Code to talk to them without being Jammed.

Then All the Sudden a Electric Shock took Heatwave away as He disappeared. "There He goes again, Craving Adventure, and Excitement" said Doc as He now sees a Hoard of Fan coming at them Now.

"Run!" I said as Me, Doc, and Lightning runs away from the Fan Hoards.

At a Uptown Los Santos at the Gang Streets. Boulder was teleported, and looks around, "Is this the Right Neighborhood?" said Boulder as He was walking by a Night Club/Bar as a Guy comes out, and sees Boulder.

Trevor: "Hey You!, Yeah I'm talking to You", "Oh No" said Boulder as He walks backwards away from Trevor. "Hey I don't know You from here, I say get the Fuck Out of Here" Trevor all Drunk said as He tries to get near Boulder who is walking backwards.

Then Boulder turns, and runs away, Trevor: "Hey Come Back Here!". "WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" said Boulder as He runs to a Corner.

"Come On You piece of Bolts. Come On,... Come On!" Said Boulder as He was teleported just in time as Trevor brought out his Hand Gun, "Where did You go, I'll put a Bullet in You're Skull" said Trevor as He looks all around.

Then Outside a Complex was Cody coming outside and looks around, and sees Heatwave checking his Foot when Lightning McQueen was dragging Him. Cody went to Him, and then looks at Him, "You Okay?, What happen to You?".

"Oh just some Fans, and Paparazzi after Me that's All" said He wave as He gets up. So they walk for a bit as Boulder walks from Some Cars He'd passed by, "Oh, I see You Two made it. Very Nice" said Boulder as He looks around for Ben. "Now where is our Little Shapeshifter Friend".

At a Place in Bellwood was Ben in Diamondhead Form fight his Old Villain: Zombozo. "This Day is not just Day is it" said Ben/Diamondhead.

Back at the Complex, "Wait!, Are You kidding Me? We've lost Ben Again?!" said Heatwave as a Teleporter Sound comes with Ben revert back to Human, and was in the Back Trunk of a Car.

Ben looked around for any Zombies, "I hate Teleporters" He said as He walks to a Crate waiting for the other Three. Cody kills Two Zombies with the **Ray Gun** , and the Round 10 ends, and round 11 begins."Hey Ben, You're okay, and good to see you" said Boulder as Heatwave nodded alright, and moved on.

"So what the Hell happen to You Guys anyway?" said Boulder asking. Heatwave: "I was running away from Hoards of Transformers Fans", Cody: "I was on Mandalore in a Meeting with some Senators", Ben: "I was battling Zombozo at Bellwood", Boulder: "And for Me, I almost got killed by a Drunken Guy".

Then the Clone Commander saw something, "The Pack-A-Punch Machine,... Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha" He said as He goes to the Pack-A-Punch Machine. Boulder followed with worry, "Cody be careful what happen Last Time" He said as Cody stops as He turns to Him.

Cody: "I forgot what happen in that Last Time", "Well this might jog your memory" said Boulder as He shows a Video on his Robotic Chest of Commander Cody using the Machine the First Time, and the Ray Gun He had turns into a Purple Teletubbies Teddy Bear, (Video)Cody: "What the Hell?!".

The Video stops as the Clone now remembers, "Oh,... that One" said Cody as He uses a Colt 1911 just encase of Glitches from the German Guy in the Suit. Then it did Happen as the Same Purple Teletubbies Bear from before.

"Not this Again?!" said Cody as He gets Angry, and grabs the Down Triangle Ring of the Head. Because of a Zombie coming to Him. He hits the Zombie Once to a knockout, and then He beats it up with: 9, and then 10 by throwing it to Boulder's Legs making Him trip backwards.

"WHOA" said Boulder as He trips thanks to the Clone Commander. Then Cody turns to the Machine with Rage, "THAT FUCKING PACK-A-PUNCH!" Cody said as He pulls the Machine to his Way, and Kicks it with his Phase 1 Armor.

(Achievement Unlocked: Commander Cody has "Went Full Retard")

Then He picks it up, and then throws it to Boulder, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!, (CRASH!)" said Boulder as was Buried in the Box Scarp of the Pack-A-Punch. Then Cody takes out the Ray Gun, and back to the others.

Boulder was still being buried in the Destroyed Pack-A-Punch, "Ah Heatwave, Ben, anyone help for a Second" said Boulder as Heatwave kicks the Scarps Hard from Boulder, Boulder: "OW!".

Heatwave tries to get Him up faster before anymore Zombies come, "Get Up Science Boy" said Heatwave as He looks around for Zombies with the BAR. Boulder gets up while a bit dizzy, Heatwave then picks up a piece of a Teleporter, and throws it.

Boulder then takes it off His back, and looks at it: Completely Wreck, "You this, You see that, You broke the Damn Teleporter. We're stuck here for Awhile!, (Sigh)" said Boulder as He looks to Heatwave who has his **Wunderwaffe DG-2**.

"Heatwave" He said as Boulder looks at his Electric Gun, "Oh, Yeah. Sorry" said Heatwave as He gives back the Gun to Boulder. "I'll fix it when we have a Safe Place to hold out" He said as He put the Damage Teleporter Backpack on Him, and walks with the others.

Then the Game Moderator walks in front of Him to tell Boulder to drop the Teleporter. To Commander Cody, He was Furious. "YOU!" said Cody as He points at Him with Rage. The German Guy points at Himself as He runs away from Cody who He chasing with.

(Tatsunoko vs Capcom Ultimate all-stars end credits theme: CanCan Dance)

Cody: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!", "Cody don't get all in trouble" said Boulder as Cody comes back running the Other Way, "RRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!".

Behind Him was a Hoard of Zombies chasing Him, "WHOOOOOOA!" All said together as they run away in Seprating of Two: Heatwave with Cody, and Boulder with Ben. Heatwave throw away his BAR for a Second as helps Cody with a Wooden Crate stopping the Hoard a bit.

The Two were pushing their best against the Zombies, Heatwave: "We can't hold them off", Cody: "Come On, Look on the Bright Side", "What the Hell's the Bright Side for?!" said Heatwave as a Zombie shows a Picture of Clone Troopers dying.

That made Cody really Mad. They now push the Zombies down for more space. Boulder, and Ben on the other hand were still running from the Zombies as they stop at a Outdoor Parking Place.

Boulder turns around, and fires the Wunderwaffe at them but One Zombie. So Ben shoots it with a **Arisaka: A Japanese Bolt-Action Rifle**. The Zombie was now whining as a Zombie Medics came to carry it's patient away.

This left Ben, and Boulder confused. "We gonna go help Heatwave, and Cody" said Ben as Boulder nodded as they go back. Heatwave has a Wooden Plank because his BAR was Empty.

Cody uses Heatwave's Colt M1911 to shoot the Zombie who tries to bite Him. As the Two Fight some Zombies, Ben, and Boulder return with Max Ammo. But All of them have to save their Ammo, and goes with Knifes, and Pistols.

Ben turns into **Diamondhead** cutting them to Size. One Zombies comes after them, and Cody was throwing Bottles. Then Boulder walks up to Him, "Oh Cody" said He as was hit with a Bottle without Cody realizing it was Boulder.

Cody, and Heatwave looked at Boulder all knocked out, "The Doctor is Out" said Boulder as the Zombie Medic thinks the Boulder is a Injured Zombie. "Heatwave, Heatwave, Help, Heatwave!", "Sorry, Can't Here" said Heatwave as He looks at Boulder in a Medical Stretchers with Two Zombies.

"AAH!" yell Boulder as He calls to Ben, "Ben, a Little Help,... BEN!" said Boulder as Ben/Diamond did came to his rescue cutting the Two Zombies, and helping Boulder up.

(Music Ends)/Round 11 ends, and now Round 12

Ben reverts back to Human Form, and Boulder looks at Heatwave with depress, "Thanks for Saving Me, Scarphead" said Boulder as He walks pass them. "You're absolutely welcome" said Heatwave with a Joke.

"Guys, We can't keep going like this. I'm starting to get Tired" said Boulder as He puts away his German Knife. Then Heatwave looks at a Machine in Covers on a Carrier, "I hope theirs anything on that" He said.

They All looked at a Vehicle in covers, "Well their is only one way to find out" said Boulder as All Four heads to the covered Vehicle as they took it off, and would you know it: it was a Tank. But it's more then that, it's a German Tiger Tank with 10 Tank Rounds, and a MG42 with 600 Rounds.

"Now this,... Is what I'm Talking about!" said Heatwave as He pats the Great Tiger Tank. Boulder opens the Top, , and Heatwave enters from the Right Side of a Door. "Ha, Ha, Ha, All Aboard the Tiger Tank Express. HA, HA, HA, HA, HA" said Boulder as He turns to Ben.

Cody Enters the Tank, "Okay Ben, This Tank will be our Last Stand against the Zombies. So I'll let You have Fun with Your Diamondhead, and I'll protect the Gunners" said Boulder using a Walther P38 Pistol to conserve Rifle Rounds.

"Let's do it" said Heatwave turning the Tank's Cannon Turret to the back. Boulder then puts in his legs in the Tank between Heatwave, and Commander Cody, "Here we Go, (Laughing Manically)" said Boulder as Heatwave turns to the Controls, "Alright, Oorah!" said Heatwave.

"Here goes nothing" said Cody as He loads the MG42 with the 600 Ammo Belt, "Do You see anything, Boulder?", "Coordinates: Echo 11" said Boulder as Heatwave follows, Heatwave: "Oh, Yeah!".

Then the Zombies comes in from that corner to them, Boulder: "You may Fire when Ready", "Alright!" said Heatwave as He fires the Tank Shell, and Cody fires the MG42. One passed the Bullets as Boulder shoots it with his Pistol, "Tag your Dead, Ha, Ha" He said as Ben/Diamondhead kicks the 2nd Zombie, and Boulder shoots that one too.

More Zombies comes from another corner, Boulder: "Now to Foxtrox 12", "Ready, and Waiting" said Heatwave as He fires another Tank Shell at them with Cody spraying behind Him.

"Zombies at Beta 26" said Boulder as Heatwave change coarse to the Coming Zombies between some Cars. Some of the Zombies flanked the Guns, and Ben cuts them down as Boulder shoots them again.

Heatwave, and Cody figures out of the Flanking Zombies, and changes it to their Sights, and shoots them with Tank Shells, and Bullets. Last Zombie came a bit too close as the Last Tank Shell fires, and the MG42 is out.

"We're out" said Heatwave as Boulder gets out, "Well guess we have to resort to Shebobing!, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!" said Boulder as He continues that Maniacal Laugh as He gets out to the Top of the Tank.

Ben reverts back Himself, and gets out his Arisaka Rifle. "Well that was Fun, Ha, Ha, We have to resort by Rifle Power, and Stabbing them, (Laugh)" said Boulder as He got off the Tank with Heatwave, and Commander Cody.

More Zombies comes out from that corner, Cody: "One Last Battle", Boulder: "Commander, if we make it out of this. I will promise You all the Juicy Stake You want", Ben: "Guess we All die with must Honor", "Lets Finish this" said Heatwave as He gets a Comlink call on his Ear. Richard: "Helllo, anyone there?", Heatwave: "Richard is that You?".

My House in 2018.

Richard: "Yeah, I found out that the Pack-A-Punch, the Mystery Box was been messed with by the Game Moderator. I found a Way to gain Full Access to the Entire Game, and still I can't get You out.

But I can put in some repairs on that Teleporter Backpack to get You to the Next Level, and make Safe Houses to Rest. Plus I have a Bag that can't be affected by the teleport of weapons taken away you now have".

Richard was hacking on the Game that He now has full control, But the Mystery Box Randomizer is not, and I can put in New Weapons as they travel to worlds that has Weapons for the Box's Catalogs.

Boulder turns his head to the Back Pack as It was fix, "Alright, Guess we have to hold them off for 5 Minutes" said Boulder as the Other Three agrees. Heatwave loads up his BAR Rifle, Boulder loads his Wunderwaffe, Ben with his Arisaka Rifle, Commander Cody loads in his Ray Gun that He has saved from that Moderator's Pack-A-Punch.

They All fired they're weapons at the Zombies as they run to them. Heatwave shreds them up, Boulder electrocutes them, Ben sharp-shoots them, and Cody blasts them. All of the Zombies fell down as they tried to get close.

Then Boulder notice a Power-On on his Teleporter, "Quick All Weapons in the Bag!" He said as they Put All of their Rifles in the Bag as Boulder teleports them out of here before the Zombies get them.

Instead them Zombies were fried as a Crisp. Richard: "Good Luck Guys, You got 3 Down, and More to Go". **The End for Now.**

* * *

 **Thank You for reading this Story. I hope I might know where the Heroes go now as they journeyed across the Maps of Known, and Unknown Worlds. Make sure to keep up on more Stories. Bye, Bye.**


End file.
